1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a keyswitch structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a keyswitch structure of low noise design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard devices generally have regular-sized keys and larger-sized keys, such as Space key, Enter key, Caps Lock key, Shift key. The larger-sized keys usually have one or more linking bars to enhance the strength of the keycap. Moreover, by means of the linking bar, when the user presses the keycap on the non-center portion, the larger-sized key is prevented from slanting during the pressing operation. The linking bar is generally connected to the engaging portion that protrudes from the lower surface of the keycap. When the user presses the keycap, the engaging portion protruding from the keycap will hit the baseplate and generate loud noise, impairing the operation smoothness and comfortability.
Therefore, how to effectively reduce the noise generated by the keycap hitting the baseplate is one of the major considerations for keyswitch design.